The Narrator
by thelovemutt
Summary: When a truth potion goes wrong, all heck breaks loose, insecurites are revealed, and true love is finally found.


TITLE: The Narrator  
AUTHOR: thelovemutt (at earthlink dot net)  
PAIRING: Draco/Harry  
RAITING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Harry must face his feelings after a truth potion goes wrong.   
  
Part One  
  
"Today," Professor Snape began, "we will begin to cover truth potions. Today's potion is the Fateor Gnaritas. Each pair will be required to make one dose of the potion, and one from each pair will sample it when finished. At first, the Fateor Gnaritas, a beginner level truth potion may seem simple..."  
  
From Hermione's scornful look it was clear she agreed. Beginner level potion? They were 3rd year students. They should be beyond beginner potions by now. Even Neville could do most beginner potions. Even if he couldn't, he *was* paired up with Harry for the week. While Harry wasn't the best potions student in Hogwarts, most of the time he knew what he was doing, and if he didn't he could take somewhat educated guesses. More importantly, he actually paid attention to Neville's plight; trying to help him learn rather than just telling him what to do.  
  
"Truth potions are difficult, which is why we are starting with a beginner potion. Please pay careful attention, the slightest mistake could lead to horrific results. As much as I'd like to see the results of a badly made potion, the Potions Master's Handbook states I must warn against all dire consequences."  
  
As expected, about half of the class (the Gryffindor half, save Hermione) didn't pay attention. And, almost as if to foreshadow the upcoming travesty, Hermione was wrong. Neville was having a lot of trouble with his potion. Harry tried to fix most of his mistakes, but even after all of that, it wasn't exactly the Fateor Gnaritas.   
  
Finally, it was time to drink the potion. Since they'd only made one, they flipped a coin. Harry lost, and he was the one who had to drink the potion. While they waited the half hour for the potion to set in, they analyzed the process of making the potion, and filled out worksheets.  
  
When Snape said it was time to test the potency of the potions the questioning began. They were to begin with easy questions that everybody knew the answer to, then move on to questions that the subject might be tempted to lie about.  
  
"Is your name Harry Potter?" Neville asked as they'd been instructed.   
  
"'Yes it is,' answered Harry truthfully," said Harry.  
  
Neville looked at Harry strangely and didn't ask any more questions.  
  
xxx  
  
Because the potion was so quick to make, Snape began to talk about how to change the measurements to increase the dosage.   
  
Suddenly, from the middle of the room came, "Harry tried not to yawn as the Potions Master droned on and on, going over the same simple formula for the 5th time."  
  
"What did you just say?" demanded Professor Snape.  
  
"'I said I was trying not to yawn,' Potter said."  
  
Everybody looked at Harry as if he'd grown a second head. "Harry wondered why the class was staring at him. Sure, he was the target of more than a couple of glances daily, he wasn't hard on the eyes, but normally they didn't all look at once," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, are you ok," asked Ron?"  
  
"'Of course I'm ok,' Harry replied, as they expected. He supposed he could pass as ok, and when he didn't stop to think about it he really was. And if he wasn't ok, and it did show, they never looked anyway. Nobody really wants an honest answer unless it's what they want to hear. Honesty hurt, just as badly as the hole he had inside; it threatened to tear him apart, leaving behind a bloody mess." Harry spoke as if nothing he said was abnormal.   
  
He'd just grown a third head.  
  
"Harry's lost it!" Malfoy cried happily.  
  
"'What are you talking about, Malfoy,' asked Harry," asked Harry.   
  
"You, you idiot." His expression changed. "Is it a side effect of Neville's screwed up potion, or is it just that you are finally showing how bollixed up you really are?" There was slight disgust in his voice, and he'd moved closer as he talked to the object of his tormenting.   
  
"There was tension in the air as Malfoy spoke. What nobody realized, was that it wasn't just hate. No, there was a lot more than that. You don't put that much energy into something you have no fancy for. It was almost sexual"  
  
"What?" asked Draco in shock.  
  
"Malfoy wanted Potter, reluctant as he was to show it. And Potter couldn't blame him. He was sexy and he knew it. He didn't know how anybody could not want him. Hell, even some of the Professors-"  
  
"Ron, take him to Pomfrey," Snape interrupted.   
  
"Yes sir," Ron said. He took Harry by the shoulder and led him out of the room.   
  
end pt 1. 


End file.
